Bored on a Friday
by Set
Summary: An Unknown Super-Human wants something interesting to happen. You know what they say about being careful what you wish for. Rating for language, please Read and Review


Authors Notes: This is a story set in the marvel universe, all well known characters and places mentioned here are property of the marvel corporation, the others are all mine, Thanks. All characters used here are fictional, and any real life similarities are unintended.  
  
Chapter One  
  
You'd think with my abilities I would amount to something better in life. What abilities you ask, well, I'm not your average guy. You see, when my mother was pregnant with me all those years ago my father decided to experiment with his first born child. He would inject stuff into her body, chemicals and whatnot, stuff that wouldn't harm her, but would alter my make-up. Nine months later, little Tyler Fall, better known as Ty, popped out of her. One of the first things that my father did was test me for the X-gene, the gene that would determine if I was born a mutant or not. As it turned out I wasn't, I was your normal baby boy, or at least that is what they thought. Just like most mutants I appeared to be the average kid, but unlike mutants, who, if my memory of Professor Xavier's book is as sharp as my ball game, don't show any powers until puberty, I started showing them as soon as I could walk. The fact that I was thought to be normal at birth stopped my dad from doing the same thing to my little sister, Amanda. I'll bet once I started flying around the living room (yes, flying) he started to kick himself for not doing the same for her. So just what ARE my abilities you ask? Well in addition to the aforementioned flying I'm also super strong, not Thor level strength, but dammit I'm only a mere mortal, cut me some slack. I'm probably as strong as that crazy mother Venom, man I've seen the pictures of him in the papers, boy does some crazy shit! That's not all my daddy's chemical crap did to my body though, I can take a pretty large amount of damage. Again, nowhere near Thor, damned gods get all the glory. I'm probably a little weaker than that X-babe Rogue, I've seen telecasts of X-Men fights and she takes some pretty nasty shots without looking hurt, I'd probably fly home to my mommy and start crying. What would a person with flying be without the prerequisite super-speed? I once timed myself for an around the world flight when I was seventeen, and in addition to a couple of breaks I flew around the world in just under seven hours. I never took the time to ask dad just how fast that was, but I'm betting that it's just a tad faster than your average commercial airliner. I once flew past one of those and waved to the people, they don't really seem to get used to the fact that in a world where the Fantastic Four are always doing some mind-boggling space trip that some of us can fly also.  
  
I know what you're probably thinking. "So this guy has these cool super-powers, he must be some great figure of hope to the people." You couldn't be more wrong. So what did I do with these powers? I did what every regular kid would do; I used them to make myself popular. I'll probably hold every state record for any sport I played in high school for the rest of my life, and the best part is that every drug test they made me take turned out negative. The fools, they never even thought about my powers. Now you might be thinking, "Great, a high school jock with super- powers, bet you went to college and became some national mega-star." Wrong again, I didn't go to college. The reason being, I was the average stereotypical jock, popular but dumb as a brick, you know the type, don't you? The only reason I graduated from high school was because the teachers loved my accomplishments, so they always ignored my constant cheating off the smart people. Needless to say, I'm still stuck in my hometown while all those people that I copied off of are making a lot of money, and I've got a "great" job at the only music store in town. Why do we only have one music store in town? Because I'm in some stupid ass little village that's located in Kansas. A corn fed Kansas country boy jock, the American Dream right? If this is the American dream than I'm seriously going to ponder flying my shit over to Mexico, I could easily do it in one run. You look at the paper on any given day and the front page will always have some super-human activity in some big town, usually New York or Los Angeles. I wouldn't hate living out here in the boonies so much if something interesting ever fucking happened, but it never does. Simple fact for you people: If you live in on the countryside, don't think something will happen… ever. Fine, there was that one time that those skrull-cows gave their milk to people who went crazy and got shape-shifting powers. Oh, and there was that time when the entire planet was being covered with that "Ego" planet thing, but that's it. Out here the only chance of excitement is the off chance that the blob goes on a diet and comes to digest our entire supply of wheat. Yeah, like that's ever going to fucking happen. I would go move to New York or some other big city, but I don't have the money, I work at a damned music store and still live at home for crying out loud! My parents aren't any help either. They don't want anyone to know about my gifts, in fact, no one aside from my family members and my family doctor know about what I can do. Ironic isn't it? I'm possibly one of the most powerful mortals in the world and my mother and father are controlling me. You know what the worst part is? I'm twenty-two years old, I'm at my prime! Being me sucks, plain and simple, being me sucks…  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey Ty, wake up!" The voice of Shelly, my boss, shocks me back into reality. "Look kid, I know it's not busy yet, but I can't have you sleeping on the job it might push a bad image on the customers." I blink at her and look around.  
  
"Customers? Shelly, it's a Friday morning, all the kids are still in school, and no one else cares about the music that much. Besides, I'm off duty in two hours and you'll give me Mr. Check."  
  
"Just stay up, or Mr. Check will meet up with Lord File Shredder, and I can assure you that the Lord will win." Shelly walks back into the office and I'm left tending to the dust that is gathering. I glance around the store, which is basically a little bigger than my room at home, complete with a plethora of country related cassettes and cd's, and I softly chuckle. Sure we might be in Kansas, but that doesn't mean we all listen to John Denver and the like, I don't.  
  
"Sunshine, on my shoulders makes me happy…" I smack myself as soon as I realize what I'm singing and run over to the stereo system. "Must put on intelligent music." I press play and hear the beginnings of "Hey Jude". "Thank you for giving us the Beatles, thank you so very much." It's a quick solution to the fact that I grew up listening to country and the fact that even though I will deny it until the day I die, it does hold a slight part of my musical interest. Still, the John Denver is out of my head now, and all is well…  
  
Sunshine on my… STOP THAT! While I'm slowly battling my inner musical demons I fail to hear the familiar sound of someone entering the store. Soon enough I find myself being brought to the attention of the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in this town, via a snap she makes to get my attention.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like some help if you don't mind." She says, her voice filled with sweetness.  
  
"I'll help you in any way that you need." I push my jock charm on her hard, all she does is smile, not falling for it. Another person walks in the store, this one a male.  
  
"Hey Angel, I parked the car, did you find what you were looking for yet?" My formerly huge smile turns into a frown as soon as he finishes his sentence. Figures she would have a man, oh well, at least she isn't a lesbian. All the pretty ones are either taken or lesbians, it's the way of the world. Of course, there are exceptions to the rule, Chastity Bono is a lesbian and god is she horrid looking. You'd think being the daughter of Cher she'd have a lifetime pass to cheap plastic surgery like her mother or something. This girl, "Angel", smiles at the man as he walks up, kissing him as soon as he gets close enough.  
  
"No Vance, I haven't found it yet, but I will as soon as," The girl looks at my name tag, "Tyler helps me."  
  
"Please, call me "Ty"." I reply with a smile, she smiles back.  
  
"My name is Angelica, and this is Vance, my boyfriend."  
  
"Pleasure to meet the both of ya. I've never seen you 'round town, you just move or something?"  
  
"We're here on a vacation, thought the country air would do us some good, being from New York and all." I look like I'm paying attention to Vance but all I'm really wondering is how fast I could get away if I snapped his neck and took his honey away with me to some island in the pacific.  
  
"Is that so?" I reply, still attempting to act interested, and failing. I turn to Angelica for interest. "So what can I help you with?"  
  
"I'd like the newest Backstreet Boys album on cd, do you have it?" I nod and get up from my seat behind the counter and walk over to the part of the store that would carry it. It has now become painfully obvious to me that although this girl is one mighty fine looker, she has no taste whatsoever, Backstreet Boys… who the fuck likes those guys? Well okay little girls, but I would give someone who's at least in her early twenties more credit than that.  
  
"This is our pop selection. I'm sorry that I don't know which cd of theirs is the newest one, but I'm pretty sure we have it. Took you awhile to get it though, I think I remember the latest one they put out coming out a year ago."  
  
"Our Job doesn't give us much time to listen to music." Vance says as he walks up to Angelica and places his hand on her shoulder as she sifts through the collection.  
  
"Why not, it's not like you guys are super-heroes or something!" I start to laugh and they pass a look at each other, and soon enough they start to laugh too. "I'm just going to go sit down again, call me if you need anything." I leave them alone and as soon as I sit back down I glance at the two, and notice that they are talking to each other. The things I'd kill for in order to get super-hearing and/or telepathy. I'd gladly kill Bill Gates for those powers… actually I'd kill Bill Gates just for the fun of it. I try as hard as I can not to keep staring at them, but I fail. She really is something else, even if she likes one of the worst forms of music in history. That long red hair of hers, I can just imagine what it would look like flowing in the open air if I took her flying with me. Can Vance fly her around in his arms? I doubt it. Finally I find a saving grace, an article in one of the music magazines about how much talent Eminem lacks, it keeps my interest on something else instead of making me seem like some stalker. Finally they come back to the counter and she has what she was looking for. I ring it up and they walk back outside. Just like that it's over, I wonder how Vance is able to put up with that music of hers. My stomach begins to rumble, and I think that means it's time for Ty to go on his lunch break. A quick check of my wallet and… shit, I don't have any money. Now I have to walk to the bank and go inside, our humble little town has yet to be blessed with those Automatic Teller Machine doohickeys that all you city folk have, hell we don't even have banking chains here, we have "The Bank of the City". It's really a lie though, because we are the "biggest" town in the area, sad, I know, we also carrying the money for at least three of the other towns around the area. Needless to say when I get there it looks like I'll be in line for my entire lunch hour. Hell I could probably just run over there, break the safe open and take some money, but that wouldn't be nice, besides, can't use powers in front of people. Adding insult to injury they are playing some country radio station in the bank, making me listen to some song by some artist that I just don't know. I'm slowly succumbing to the monotony when I hear a lady behind me scream. I turn around and see… a costumed super-villain? Someone must be playing a trick on me. The two guards come up and start shooting their guns at this person, who just laughs as he spins around, making them bounce off him.  
  
"Foolish security guards, thinking your bullets could hurt me, the mighty Whirlwind!" He cackles more. Looks like something interesting just happened.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I look at Whirlwind in his heinous costume, why do some people allow themselves to go out in public looking like that. By now the guards are knocked out cold, the tellers have either passed out or are huddling under their counter pissing themselves, and all the customers have left, leaving me, just me. And now, he's noticed that I'm still standing.  
  
"You! Tell me where the safe to the bank is and I might spare your life!" I chuckle and slowly walk up to him. Perhaps my first meeting with an actual super-villain has caused my better judgment to go away. Who the hell am I kidding, I never had better judgment. "Are you mocking me? You puny man!" Still, I manage to smile as he attempts to scare me.  
  
"What's not to mock, you look like a damned sardine can!" I'm far to busy laughing at him to notice that he's whipping up a huge… well, a huge whirlwind. By the time I notice I only have one thing to say "Oh… shit". The wind blows me into the side of the bank, causing its already lowest possible stability to finally crumble, on me. I work my way out of the rubble within moments, but by then he's already blown the safe's lid off and is taking the money out. Looks like it's time for round two… or is it.  
  
"You know, all we wanted was a nice quiet vacation away from everything, and now you have to go and ruin it!" I turn around to see who said that, and my jaw drops. Standing right in front of me are the Avengers Firestar and Justice. "Oh well," Firestar continues " I was getting bored out here as it was." Preach on sister, that's the story of my life. The lovely Avenger fires her energy at Whirlwind, who starts to fight it off with his own wind. "A little help here Justice!" She calls to her partner, who begins to concentrate. I don't know much about this guy's powers, but last I checked he was a telekinetic. Neither of them notice that Whirlwind wasn't alone. Hell even I didn't, and I've been here a few minutes longer than either of them. I also have no clue who the hell that guy is, all I know is his arm looks like some kind of satellite and he's aiming at Justice. I don't have time to do anything except run over and use myself as a shield, and it wasn't a very clever move. The force of whatever it was that hit me knocked me into Justice, and sent us both flying out of the building. That's twice in one day that I've been manhandled by a super- villain, isn't life grand? As I'm busy being propelled in the air I look at Firestar, the shock of seeing us being pummeled causes her to break her own concentration, and it was the only break Whirlwind needed to gain the upper hand, she comes flying with us, and we all hit the wall of a nearby building, hard.  
  
By the time I can see in color again the two villains are almost done cleaning out what pitiful amount of money we had in the bank. I've awaken first, who says invulnerability doesn't have its kicks? The Avengers, two members of "Earth's Mightiest Heroes", are still out cold. I start shaking Firestar first, gotta be gentlemen like after all. It hits me as I see her lying there helpless. The red hair, the same red hair, she's Angelica! That has to mean that Vance is Justice. Wow! Two members of the Avengers were shopping in my music store, I helped an Avenger find a cd! As I let the wave of shock surpass me I notice that she's beginning to stir, so I focus my attentions on Vance. He doesn't take that long to wake up, my body having shielded the force of whomever that was. "Okay you two, I've just been hit with something that made a sound in my ears that is far worse than listening to BOTH Celine Dion and LaToya Jackson at the same time! Who the hell was that guy because I'm about to show him some Nebraska hospitality!"  
  
"That was Klaw, he's got power over sound." Vance said, shaking the cobwebs out of his mind.  
  
"Thanks Vance."  
  
"So… you know?" Angelica says, slowing getting up, I help her.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not sweat that right now, what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"I can handle Whirlwind all by myself." Angelica says.  
  
"If you could handle him you wouldn't be in the rubble with us right now sweetheart." I say as I walk back inside.  
  
"Leave this to us professionals Ty!" Vance says as he grabs my shoulder.  
  
"Look, this is my town, and you'll need me!" I yell back.  
  
"He's right Justice." Angelica says. "If you two can get Klaw into one of Justices' telekinetic bubbles he won't be able to absorb any sound. I'll keep Whirlwind distracted while you do that, lets go!" As soon as she finishes I'm up in the air flying towards the bank, Vance on my flank, and Angelica behind him. I toss a rock at Klaw, hitting him on the head and keeping him away from Angelica and Vance.  
  
"You will pay for that, prattling fool!" He yells as he fires sound beam after sound beam in my general direction. Super-speed, don't fail me now! A couple of close calls later he's in a bubble and Angelica is at her stamina's end with Whirlwind, or so I thought. Seems the girl was only playing with the Tin-can and once she let out her full power… well let's just say that Whirlwind probably wished he wasn't in a metal suit, because he was burnt, boy how he was burnt. It was over, just like that. I landed right next to Firestar.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you, Angelica."  
  
"And I never knew you were a super-human."  
  
"It's a closely guarded secret." I winked at her and looked at Whirlwind, not moving, but breathing. "The prison here can't keep either of them, they'd break out within moments."  
  
"I've already sent a distress signal back to the mansion in New York, a Quinjet should be here within minutes to take them somewhere that can handle them." Vance said, still fighting to keep Klaw detained.  
  
"Can you manage to keep him in that bubble the entire ride Vance?" I ask, concerned.  
  
"No, I can't. But they sent a special sound-proof unit with the Jet, and that can."  
  
"Oh." I say as I look at him again. "Well, I'll be off. See ya!"  
  
"Ty, wait!" Angelica screams from behind. "Thanks for all the help you gave us, you know, you'd probably make a fine Avenger."  
  
"Thanks Firestar, but this is sadly where I belong." I leave out the part about having to ask my parents if it's okay on purpose, no reason for them to know that I still live at home.  
  
"Well Ty, if you are ever in New York, or if you ever reconsider, stop by the mansion." Vance says as he offers his hand, and I take it. I look at myself, my clothes are battered and my face is a mess.  
  
"I'd better get home to change before I go back to work, see you guys!" I fly back home and soon enough they are specs on the ground. I'm overwhelmed by everything that they just said. Firestar and Justice just told me, ME, Tyler Fall, that I have what it takes to be among the ranks of people like Captain America and The Vision. Maybe being me doesn't suck so much after all…  
  
THE END  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
